The Adventures of Space Pirate Sasami
by Kurai Sakura
Summary: Sasami travels with Ryoko into Space to become a space pirate. PG13 for possible later Chapters. Chapter four has been uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Space Pirate Sasami

**Prologue**

A/N:I realize that this type story has probably been done before, but I really wanted to explore the fact that Sasami didn't want to be a princess. I'm going to try and fill in spots that were not in the Tenchi Universe series. Also, I am sorry to all Tenchi/Ryoko fans! I promise I will make it up to you! ^.~ Lastly, this chapter is short. It's just the prologue; the other chapters will be longer. Please read and review, I want your opinion! 

Disclaimer: Kurai Sakura has all the original pictures of the characters. She is making a shrine to Ryoko and punching holes through Sakuya. Suddenly, everyone from AIC and Pioneer come out behind her! Kurai Sakura desperately tries to hide the pictures, but AIC and Pioneer take them away and leave her crying behind them…awww…

"Fine then! I will leave!" I heard Ryoko slam the door to her room.  I sighed. This was the third time in a week that Ryoko and Tenchi had a fight. I silently cried for Ryouko. All those times she had been hurt by Tenchi were not her fault, she had been provoked by Ayeka once again. It wasn't fair.

            "Tenchi! You're mean! And I'm not cooking any more meals for you ever again so there!" I scolded him on my way upstairs to Ryoko's room. He just looked at me blankly, like he hadn't done anything wrong.

            I bumped into Ryoko, who was exiting her room with a small bag of her very few belongings. I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. I didn't want Ryoko to leave! Next to Ryo-ohki, she was one of my best friends!

            "Ryoko, don't leave!" I cried, the tears now streaming down my face.

            "I'm sorry kiddo, there's nothing more left for me here…" her voice sounded distant and sad.

            "Where will you go?" I asked sadly, wanting to know if she'd be okay wherever she was going.

            "Back to the only life I know Sasami…"

            I realized what she meant; she was going to be a space pirate again! At least this way I could hear about her in the news and still see her on TV. I could even watch her with…no one. I knew then that there was no one left in this house for me. Ayeka had once been a good friend of mine, but Tenchi had changed her. Now she only seemed to care about Tenchi, and she thought about me less and less.  That was understandable though, she was in love. Even though I didn't fully understand love, I did know that sometimes I acted funny around Tenchi when we had first gotten here, when I had a small crush on him. Maybe Ayeka was acting really funny because she was really in love with him. I wasn't sure. All I did know was that I would be lonely without Ryoko and Ryo-ohki to keep me company.

            "I-I'm going to come with you then!" I shouted, trying to sound brave.

            "Sasami, you know I couldn't do that. You're the second princess of Jurai, you should stay here with your sister."

            "I don't want to stay with my sister anymore! All she does is ignore me! At least you and Ryo-ohki talk to me sometimes! You're my only friends! Ryoko please let me come! I promise I will help you out, and even cook for you if you like! Please? I don't want to be a princess anymore!"

            "Alright kiddo, go pack your bags quickly, and don't let your sister know!"

            "Yay!" I shouted as I ran to pack! Not only do I get to stay with my friends, but I also get to live a life of adventures…as Space Pirate Sasami! 

            As I packed my bags, I wondered what kind of adventures we would go on. Maybe we would rob a space market, so that I could make miso soup wit carrots for Ryo-ohki! That would be so much fun! 

            I stuffed the last object in my bag, which was a jeweled brush mother had given me, and ran downstairs. I snuck through the kitchen to avoid the living room and into the hallway where the front door was.

            At last I was outside. I looked around for Ryoko and Ryo-ohki when I saw Yosho. He looked at me sternly, "Come back soon Sasami, your sister will miss you."

            I inwardly sighed. He was right, and I would miss her too, but I knew in my heart that traveling with Ryoko would be the best thing for me.

            "I will try Yosho, please don't tell Ayeka that I've left though!"

            Yosho nodded and I ran towards the lake where Ryo-ohki, in ship form, awaited me.


	2. Into Sargasso

The Adventures of Space Pirate Sasami

**Chapter 1: Into Sargasso**

A/N: This next chapter is the first real adventure of Space Pirate Sasami. Please note that this is rated PG:13 for a reason (the insane man who you will read about later on). Thank you for reading and please review! Also, if you think the mini-adventures of Kurai Sakura (aka: The Disclaimer) are funny please include that in your review! I want opinions! 

Disclaimer: Kurai Sakura is in Ryouko's space pirate outfit and she's sneaking out of the AIC/Pioneer headquarters! She is just about to board her ship, Jen-Ohki, with all the Tenchi Muyo products on earth, when Kagato beams all the merchandise up on the Soja! Since Kagato was unleashed upon the earth by AIC/Pioneer, technically all the merchandise went back to AIC/Pioneer! Poor Kurai Sakura!

            It has been a full week since Ryoko and I left the Masaki house. Neither of us has mentioned what we left behind, that's probably for the best in Ryoko's case. Surprisingly, Ryo-ohki has a lot of extra rooms on her. I have a fairly large room, decorated with frilly blue curtains that are the color of the sky on earth. I also made a Ryo-ohki plushie in my spare time. On board, I mostly help Ryoko with the cooking and care of Ryo-ohki, while she makes sure we aren't caught by the Galaxy Police. I wonder how Jurai is taking my change…

            "Meow!" One of Ryo-ohki's crystals meowed at me. I still have trouble understanding how Ryo-ohki works, even though both Washu and Ryoko have tried to explain it to me at least once.

            I followed the crystal out the door and it lead me to the main room, where Ryoko controls the Ryo-ohki. I still don't know any of the technical terms for the ship either.

            "What's wrong Ryoko?" I asked noticing she looked tense.

            "Ken-ohki is trailing us…" Ryoko said faintly. She had that weird tone in her voice that she only used when talking about Nagi.

            I was scared. What if Nagi took Ryoko away, and brought me back to Jurai? What if Nagi took me back to Ayeka and Tenchi? What if she killed Ryoko? So many thoughts were running through my head, that it took me awhile to notice Nagi was talking to Ryoko on screen.

            "That's really low of you Ryoko, stealing the second princess of Jurai. I thought better of you…" Nagi smirked at her.

            "Now you wait just a minute Nagi!" Ryoko argued, "She came here on her own will, I didn't take her!"

            "That's not what Jurai is saying!" Nagi laughed.

            I stepped in view of the screen, "What is Jurai saying then?" I shouted, trying to sound brave, like a space pirate.

            "Princess Sasami?" Nagi sounded surprised, "So it is true…"

            "Please tell me!" I asked, reminding her of my question.

            "As I said, Jurai is claming that Ryoko stole you for a slave aboard the ship Ryo-ohki. There have been orders not to fire on the Ryo-ohki as to not accidentally hurt the princess. Do not worry though Sasami, I will have Ryoko's head and return you to Jurai." The screen showing Nagi's head vanished and Ken-ohki fired on Ryo-ohki. 

            "I guess she's not abiding by the rules." I said to Ryoko.

            "Bounty hunters never do," She replied as Ryo-ohki sped faster into space, Ken-ohki following close behind. Ryo-ohki loop-the-looped a few times to try and throw Ken-ohki off their trail but to no avail. A blast from Ken-ohki showed Nagi's triumph and threw me off my feet into the wall.

            "We've got more than we bargained for Sasami!" Ryoko shouted as Ryo-ohki swerved to avoid a Galaxy Police Ship. Another screen popped up.

            "This is the Galaxy Police!" A male officer with black hair shouted, "Surrender now or prepare to be boarded."

            "Hey Sasami! Get a load of this!" Ryoko called over to me, somewhat amused.

            "Oh! Hello Mr. Galaxy Police Officer!" I said cutely, "Can you go away now?"

            "Wha-NO! I've been ordered to take you home, Princess!"

            "B-but I wanna be a space pirate!" I pretended to cry, Ryoko looked as if she would die from laughter.

            "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed over the line. 

            Ryoko shut off the screen before bursting into laughter.

            "You are too good Sasami!"

            I winked at her and she ordered Ryo-ohki to go straight. Ryo-ohki seemed surprised but continued, on leaving the flabbergasted Galaxy Police officer behind. After awhile Nagi stopped her pursuit as well. 

            "Ha! Even Nagi is worn out!" Ryoko yelled happily.

            "Uhh…I don't think she stopped because she was worn out…look where we are again!" I said, secretly smiling to myself. We were in Sargasso, where I had first met Mire.

            "Oh yeah, the place where that creepy ship was, of course, I wasn't afraid. Your sister was trying to warp her face with a mirror though!"

            Both Ryoko and Sasami fell silent. Ryoko, because she figured Ayeka had won Tenchi, and Sasami because she slightly missed her sister.

            "Hey Ryoko?" Sasami broke the deathly silence.

            "Yeah?"

            "Do you think we could go search some of the old ships?"

            "Sure! Maybe we'll find some good loot in some of the bigger ones!"

            "Without Tenchi, Ryoko certainly does have a one track space pirate mind!" I thought to myself as I got into my new space pirate suit. It was a deep blue with a wave of misty purple coming off one side. It was also tight and easy to move in just like Ryoko's red and black body suit she wears all the time! I loved matching Ryoko; she was a real cool role model, and an even better space companion! 

            "Sasami! Grab your Laser Gun. You might need it if there are other pirates ahead of our plans."

            "Right!" I said grabbing it and cheerfully walking inside the long connector that lead inside the first ship.

            Ryoko laughed as I skipped down the connector, "You may be a space pirate now but you're still the ever-cheerful Sasami!"

**---Earth, no longer Sasami's POV ---**

            "That horrid, horrid, demon woman!" Ayeka cried into her fists, "Stealing poor innocent Sasami away…Sasamiii!!!"

            "Don't worry Ayeka, we'll get Sasami back," Kiyone said with her usual confidence, "The chief had assigned Mihoshi and I to this case because we know both of them personally.

            "I wonder why Ryoko took Sasami…" Mihoshi thought out loud.

            "Ryoko has really disappointed me," Kiyone said grimly, "I really thought she had changed her ways after falling in love with Tenchi, but it seems as if Tenchi was just a set-up to kidnap the Princess Sasami and launch an attack on Jurai…"

            "You don't really believe that, do you?" Tenchi said, snapping out of his thoughts, "That she never really loved me?" 

            "I'm afraid so Tenchi…" Kiyone answered, "Don't worry though, Ryoko will be punished severely, depending on what the Princess Ayeka orders her to."

            "I'm going to kill her! I'm going to chop that deranged mind right of her neck!" Ayeka shouted in rage.

            "Don't you think that's a little severe?" Tenchi asked with concern, "I'm sure she hasn't hurt Sasami!"

            "I don't care! She stole her away, and that's all that matters," Ayeka answered, her voice as cold as ice.

            Suddenly, Kiyone's communicator went off.

            "We have a message on the Yagami!" She announced, "Mihoshi, come on!"

            Mihoshi was nowhere to be seen.

            "Grrrr…MIHOSHI!" Kiyone shouted, "Tenchi, will you send Mihoshi to the Yagami if you see her?"

            "Sure Kiyone," Tenchi answered, not fully listening. Tenchi's mind was elsewhere; wondering where Ryoko was and what she was doing at his moment.

**---Back to Ryoko and Sasami, Sasami's POV---**

"Oh wow…" I breathed, "This is a primitive Jurain Ship!"

            "Wow! Really?" Ryoko answered, shining her flashlight around. They had stepped into a large room that had been decorated with the standard Jurain Trees, but it also had unusual and large pink gems on the ground in specific places. 

            I cleared some dust off a golden plate. It read: Yume, tree of Princess Hikaeme.

            "Princess Hikaeme! I read about her! She was the sister of Queen Teguchi! She ran away in her space tree to escape a war, and was never found again! So this is where she ended up!"

            There was a strange sound and both Ryoko and I turned around. Standing before us, was a transparent girl in Jurain Robes. She had an outfit that was similar to mine and a headdress like Ayeka's. 

            "Hello!" She said politely, "What are your names?"

            "My name is Sasami, and this is my friend Ryoko!" I answered, "May I ask your name?"

            "My name is Hikaeme," the girl answered simply.

            "The Princess Hikaeme?" Ryoko asked.

            "I'm not sure, I don't remember…" Hikaeme answered sadly, "All I have is that over there…" she pointed to a picture on the wall of herself in fancy Jurain robes.

            "It's just like Mire…" I thought sadly, "Why are their cases so alike?"

            "Will you play with me, Ryoko, Sasami?" Hikaeme asked hopefully.

            "Maybe later," Ryoko answered, " Sasami, may I speak to you alone?"

            I ran over to where Ryoko was standing. She had a weird look on her face so I listened to her carefully.

            "Sasami, I have a feeling that she is the ghost of Princess Hikaeme!" Ryoko said, "Tell me Sasami, were you really in the mirror when Ayeka said she saw you?"

            I answered Ryoko truthfully, "Yes I was. I met a friend named Mire there."

            Ryoko gasped, "Mire? Not the ambassador to Jurai's daughter Mire from the planet Genth? She was said to have disappeared as well when she took her father's ship exploring!"

            I gasped. Something was definitely wrong here. Why were all these famous girls stranded alone in Sargasso? Were they really ghosts? Mire had lost her transparent-ness when she had gone into my mind…did that mean that she still existed somewhere? Maybe she existed in someone's mind!"

            "He's here!" I turned around to see a very happy Princess Hikaeme, "He's coming! He comes here once and a while to talk to me! You will like him, he is nice!"

            "Who is he?" Ryoko asked.

            "His name is Sargasso, and he's a prince of some planet. He comes here to have tea with me!"

            "Sargasso!" I shouted, "That's the name of the ship graveyard we're in!"

            "Very good Princess Sasami…" a voice from behind me taunted.

            "Oh Sargasso! You are here! Come meet my friends Ryoko and Sasami!"

            A man in Jurain robes approached Ryoko and me. His wavy blue hair bounced up and down and his red eyes scanned me.

            "Hikaeme, do you think I could have some time alone to introduce myself to your friends? They look quite nice."

            "Yes, of course." Hikaeme faded from sight.

            "What do you want?" Ryoko angrily asked.

            "You, my dear," He answered, "Let me explain before I take your memories. I was once the prince of a now dead planet. We were attacking the Jurai Royal Family when Princess Hikaeme's ship flew out of Jurai's atmosphere. I followed it, intending on capturing her along with her family. When I boarded her ship, being young, she tried to bargain for her life. Her bargain was her doll collection for her release. I love young girls, so I playfully accepted her bargain, not really intending to keep it. When I saw her collection of dolls an idea hit me. I had always wished to be a father but my wife had long since died. I swore I would never marry again over her grave, which meant that I would never have any little girls of my own! I could however, steal other people's girls. I used a machine to steal Hikaeme's memories and body and left her soul on this ship, where she could remain her with me forever. Soon, more little girls came through and I did the same to them. They each live on their ship, and once in awhile I will visit each of them. They all treated me like a father, and I grew to love them that way. I have my own collection of little girls!"

            "You sick monster!" Ryoko yelled, "Their parents' hearts must have shattered the day they found out their children were missing!"

            "I don't care about their parents," Sargasso replied, "Although I do have some of the mothers with me as well…"

            I was confused. How could he only keep little girls, and yet also have their mothers? So I asked him, "How can you have only little girls and have some of the little girl's mothers?"

            "Quite simple actually," Sargasso smiled, "I just reverted them back to child form, which is what I plan to do to you, Ryoko."

            Ryoko growled and Sargasso smirked at her.

            "You're a meany! You should let all the girls go!" I shouted.

            "I'm sorry you feel that way little Sasami," Sargasso replied sarcastically, "but don't worry, you wont remember any of this after I take away your memories!"

            "I have one more question for you Sargasso!" Sasami yelled, "Why do you keep a picture of each girl on their ships?"

            "That's where I have hidden their memories. If they used the powers they gain from losing their body, they can travel through memories of other people. If they realized that the pictures held their memories, they could re-live them and they would regain their body. Unfortunately for them, they don't have enough memories to remember that!" Sargasso laughed evilly, "And now I am tired of having to wait to see what you look like young Ryoko!" A flash filled the room. When I could finally see again I gasped.

            "Oh my goodness Ryoko!"

            I looked at her. She pretty much looked the same except that she was a bit shorter.

            "Ahh, and look you are still beautiful," Sargasso commented and Ryoko hit him, "and still impolite I see. Ah well, that will change once I erase your memory!"

A/N: Dun dun dun! Did you like it? If you do, review (hey that rhymes) and if you want, I will reply to you (still rhymes)! ^_^ I will probably upload another chapter tomorrow.


	3. Unrequited Love

The Adventures of Space Pirate Sasami

Unrequited Love 

A/N: Domo to all who have reviewed! ^_^ Kuso on all of those who haven't! Gomen, I didn't mean it! ^. ~ Thanks to MajinBulmaRyokoMasaki for the tasty Tenchi cookie! I enjoyed biting off Tenchi's head!!! *Laughs evilly* You also gave me an idea for the mini-adventures of Kurai Sakura (aka: The Disclaimer)!!!

Disclaimer: Kurai Sakura is seen sneaking out of the AIC/Pioneer Headquarters with a box of the only Tenchi Muyo Cookies in existence! She sneaks behind an alley corner, ready to tear the box open when Mihoshi comes out of no where, takes the box, and eats all of its contents. Since Mihoshi belongs to AIC/Pioneer, technically the cookies went back to AIC/Pioneer!

"Ahh, and look you are still beautiful," Sargasso commented and Ryoko hit him, "and still impolite I see. Ah well, that will change once I erase your memory! Hikaeme!"

The Princess Hikaeme appeared from out of nowhere, "Yes Sargasso?"

I was confused. I didn't want to lose my memories! I didn't want to lose the happy memories of cooking with Ryo-ohki, or attending the town carnival, or of sneaking out during study to my garden! I didn't want to lose any of my memories, even the bad ones so I can learn from them! If I lost my memories…I would be a lost soul…I couldn't control myself any longer and burst into tears.

Hikaeme saw my outburst and asked, "Why are you crying Sasami?"

I cried louder at her misfortune. She probably once cried just like me, and now she didn't remember. I had to remind her, "Because Sargasso is going to take my memories and body away!"

"That's right!" Young Ryoko joined in, "He took your memories and body away too!"

"That's not true Hikaeme!" Sargasso shouted, "Who do you believe, these strangers, or me?"

"Princess Hikaeme!" I wailed, "Don't listen to him! Look into the memories of your picture and you will remember!"

I think Princess Hikaeme was confused, as she looked that way. Soon, like me, tears started to form in her pretty blue eyes and her body shook from crying, making her purple hair bounce. 

Young Ryoko ran up to her with her picture, "Look at this Hikaeme!" She shouted, "Look through your memories!"

"Nooooo!" Hikaeme shouted, "I believe Sargasso! Go away!"

Sargasso smirked at his victory. 

"Now you shall join Princess Hikaeme, Lady Mire, Young Queen Dincey, Jurakassa Lorith, Kintella, and Gisellue!" Sargasso laughed, forgetting Princess Hikaeme was still present.

"Who are all of those people Sargasso?" Hikaeme asked, "And why are Sasami and Ryoko going with them?"

Sargasso looked like he had just seen a ghost, "Well Hikaeme…err…Princess Hikaeme was a former princess of Jurai, Young Queen Dincey was a queen who was crowned at an early age, Jurkassa was a space pirate's daughter, Lorith was a rich man's daughter, and Gisellue was a mother of the Princess Hikaeme." Sargasso ended right there, ignoring Hikaeme's second question.

"Am I a princess?" Hikaeme asked confused.

"No!" Sargasso shouted.

"Yes!" Young Ryoko and I countered. This made poor Hikaeme even more confused.

"Do you want to learn your past Princess Hikaeme?" I asked kindly. She nodded eagerly. "All you have to do is look into the memories of your picture."

"Really?" Hikaeme asked, glancing at her picture.

"Really."

"No!" Sargasso shouted, grabbing the picture.

"Not so fast!" Young Ryoko shouted, grabbing at the picture.

"You should be talking…" Sargasso grabbed out a gun-like thing and pointed it at Young Ryoko. 

It was too late, I couldn't even shout in protest. It all happened too quickly…

**---Tenchi's House, no longer Sasami's POV---**

            "I refuse to believe it!" Instead of crying, Sasami's older sister Ayeka now paced the room shouting in rage, "I refuse to believe that Sasami has joined that scum bag of her own free will!"

            "But Ayeka, we saw with our own eyes, Sasami was playing with a Galaxy Police Officer just like a pirate would! He even got it on tape!"

            Mihoshi giggled, "Yeah, it was really funny!"

            "MIHOSHI!" Kiyone yelled.

            "I'm sorry Kiyone!" Mihoshi wailed.

            "Can we see this footage?" Washu asked curiously.

            "Actually, yes you can," Kiyone answered, "Everyone onboard the Yagami!" 

**---The Yagami, still not Sasami's POV---**

"B-but I wanna be a space pirate! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" The video shut off. Ayeka stood there with her mouth wide open, very un-lady-like. Tenchi was finding it hard not to laugh, as was Washu and Mihoshi.

"Well, at least Sasami is doing her new job well!" Washu laughed nasally as she exited Yagami.

Snapping out of her trance, Ayeka took her anger out on Washu.

"Washu-san-" Unfortunately for Ayeka, she had already angered Washu.

"Call me Washu-chan!"

"WASHU-CHAN I do not appreciate your support for Sasami in this matter!"

"Well that's too bad, I think both Ryoko and Sasami were very smart in leaving the house," Washu answered.

"Washu-chan, why do you think that?" Tenchi asked wondering if Washu knew why Sasami left.

            "Do you regret what you said to Ryoko?" Washu asked sternly.

            "Well…I…err..umm…" Tenchi tried to answer. In truth, he regretted deeply what he said to Ryoko, he didn't actually want her to leave and wanted her back desperately, but it was hard to forgive what she had been found guilty of…

**---Before Ryoko Left, Tenchi's Memories---**

            "Tenchi-sama! Save me!" I rushed out of the living room to Ayeka's cry coming from the kitchen. As I ran into the kitchen I passed Sasami who was crying in the corner.

            The scene before my eyes was unbelievable. Ayeka was pushed up against the wall and Ryoko had a knife pointed at her.

            "Ryoko!" I shouted, "How could you?"

            "But Tenchi, I-" 

            "But Tenchi nothing!" I shouted, "Ayeka, was she trying to kill you?" Ayeka nodded slowly.

            "Ryoko! Upstairs! Now! We need to have a talk!"

            "No Tenchi! It was Ayeka!" 

            "Nonsense! You were holding the knife! How dare you accuse her of such things?"

            "Tenchi I refuse to go upstairs until you listen to me!" Ryoko shouted.

            "That's it Ryoko, OUT! Out NOW!"

            "Fine then! I will leave!" Ryoko phased upstairs and slammed the door to her room. After putting the knife back to its proper place and comforting Ayeka, I went to go find Ryoko. On my way out of the kitchen I passed Sasami.

            "Tenchi! You're mean! And I'm not cooking any more meals for you ever again so there!" I stared blankly at her. That was the last time I ever saw her.

**---Back to Yagami, no one's POV---**

"No! I don't regret what I said to her Washu-chan!" Tenchi shouted. 

            Washu sighed," I guess you will never find true happiness then…" She then exited Yagami with everyone following her, leaving Tenchi alone.

            "Find true happiness? What does that have to do with Ryoko?" Tenchi thought.

**---Sargasso, Sasami's POV---**

            "Where am I?" Young Ryoko asked, "Who am I?" I started to cry. He had taken her memories!

            "What did you do to Ryoko?" Hikaeme asked angrily.

            "I helped her Hikaeme-chan," Sargasso replied, "Now she wont be pained by her sad memories, she'll only have happy ones with me!"

            "Then why is Sasami crying?" Hikaeme yelled. I grabbed the picture of Hikaeme from Sargasso while he was distracted and talking to Hikaeme.

            "Hikaeme! Use this!" I tossed the picture to her. I saw Hikaeme stick her head through it.

            "No!" Sargasso cried. Slowly, I saw Hikaeme's body look more solid. When she finally pulled her head out of the picture she glared at Sargasso.

            "You meany!" She shouted, "You took advantage of me!"

            "I'm sorry Hikaeme, the truth is…I loved you, I could never marry you because of the promise to my former wife, but I wanted to keep you forever..I guess it just got out of hand…"

            "Will you set all the other girls free Sargasso?" I asked timidly.

            "Yes," he nodded, handing Young Ryoko a picture frame, "Look through this." Ryoko went through her transformation a little differently. As her body took on a solid form, it also grew, until she was back to normal.

            "Ryoko!"  I ran over to my friend and hugged her.

            "Hikaeme," Sargasso started, "Would you do me the favor of releasing all of the girls?" Princess Hikaeme nodded.

            "Wait!" I shouted letting go of Ryoko, "Do you think I could release Mire?" Sargasso and Hikaeme agreed. 

            "C'mon Ryoko! Let's go!" I shouted tugging on her hand.

            "Wait a second Sasami," She said pulling away gently.

            "Sargasso, did your wife love you?" She asked him.

            "Well…yes, we were married," He answered.

            "Then wouldn't your deceased wife want you to be happy?"

            "Yes, of course she would."

            "Then I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you re-married. Don't you agree?" Sargasso pondered this awhile, and then smiled up at her.

            "I believe you are right my dear, you must have a wonderful love life with your knowledge."

            Ryoko smiled at him, "Sadly, Not so." Then she joined me and we hopped aboard Ryo-ohki.

**---On Board the Ryo-ohki, Sasami's POV---**

            "That was some adventure wasn't it Ryoko?" I asked happily. Ryoko, however, was deep in thought. 

            Finally she asked, "Do you think I should go back to Sargasso and ask him to change me into a child?"

            "Why?" 

            "Because maybe Tenchi would like me more if I was a child…he always liked you…"

            "But I thought we were leaving Tenchi…" I trailed off. 

            "I never really wanted to leave Tenchi, I only left because he told me to."

            "But you're Ryoko, the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko! Why do you take orders from a prince?"

            Ryoko sighed, "Because I love him Sasami, and I want to make him happy. If leaving makes him happy, then I will." 

            "But he's not happy! Don't you see he loves you Ryoko?"

            "Then why did he kick me out of the house Sasami?" 

            "What did happen in the kitchen anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject a little.

            "Well…it all started when…"

**---Ryoko's Memories of before she left---**

            "Sasami, do you think you could teach me how to cook?"

            "Sure Ryoko!"

            That was when Ayeka entered. That prissy princess…

            "Sasami, I would very much like to learn to cook too!" The prissy princess ordered.

            "I'm sorry Ayeka," Sasami politely apologized, "But I just can't teach more than one person at a time!"

            "As your sister and First Princess of Jurai, I believe I should be taught first!"

            "Listen Princes," I backed myself up, "I asked first!"

            "Sasami, please go outside just in case things get rough," Ayeka tapped Sasami's bum with the back of a wooden spoon, "Go on, hurry now!" Reluctantly, Sasami obeyed her sister.

            "Listen Ayeka, all I want to do is learn how to make Aka Miso Soup*. Maybe Sasami can teach me how to make that, and then teach you how to make something you want tomorrow, is that ok?" I tried to reason.

Ayeka picked up a huge sushi knife and started to wave it around as she talked, "No it is not ok! I know you are just doing this to please Tenchi-Sama! And let me tell you, space scum like you does not deserve a man like Tenchi, well bred princesses however, are another story!"

"This is not about Tenchi, Ayeka! I want to learn how to make Aka Miso Soup because it's my favorite kind, and sometimes I miss dinner and don't have anything to eat!"

            "Serves you right if you miss dinner!" Ayeka said, swinging the knife out in front of her.

            "Hey! Would you be careful with that?" I shouted.

            "Listen Ryoko! I want you out of the picture. Tenchi-sama is MINE. If you don't agree to leave, I will force you to," As she said this she backed herself into a corner and I turned to face her.

            "Make me."

            "Tenchi-sama! Save me!" She cried as she pushed the knife into my outstretched hand. Before I realized what was happening, it was too late…

**---Back to the present, Sasami's POV---**

"That's horrible Ryoko! We should go back and tell him right now!" I shouted.

            "Would he believe me? We'd need your sister to confess first, and you know she won't. Let's just go release that friend of yours, ok?"

            "But Ryoko, you must be heart broken."

            "Believe me, I am," Ryoko replied slowly, "The cruelest thing in the universe is unrequited love…"

A/N: Next, Sasami and Ryoko go to free Mire! Yay! Will Tenchi ever realize what a stupid guy he is? You'll have to wait a few chapters to find out! ^. ~  I should have a new one up by Friday at the latest hopefully.


	4. Konnichiwa Mire!

The Adventures of Space Pirate Sasami

**Konnichiwa Mire!**

            A/N: Gomen Nasai! I know I haven't updated in ages. I was in Montreal for a week and was without a computer! Anyway, a lot of people are expecting the story to end pretty quickly because of what Ryoko told Sasami in chapter 2. Well they are wrong, I'm expecting the fic to be at least 10 chapters. Remember that this is mostly a Sasami fic, and even though it is a T/R pairing it focuses on Sasami's life as a space pirate. Besides, if it's taken over two OAV series to figure out who he loves it's probably going to take him a while to get it through is thick skull that he has to go get Ryoko!

Disclaimer: Kurai Sakura has kidnapped all of the Tenchi characters. She is hitting both Kagatos over the head with a broom when the Galaxy Police comes to arrest her. Thinking fast she abandons the characters of Tenchi Muyo to escape the Galaxy Police. The Galaxy Police arrested both Kagatos, Yugi, Dr. Clay, and all the other Tenchi Muyo villains. Tenchi bailed Ryoko because he finally got a brain! Too bad for Kurai Sakura, although she is happy that Tenchi got a brain! (Also I don't own any of the songs used in this fic. The lyrics and translations were obtained from Animelyrics.com)

            "Are you sure this is going to work Sasami?" Ryoko and I were lying down on my bed while Ryo-ohki was in orbit around Mire's ship.

"Well this is how I first saw her, I don't know if she'll come back," I answered truthfully.

            Ryoko sighed, "Maybe we should just go on her ship and try to get this over with."

            All of a sudden a ringing noise filled the room and a white figure stepped out of the mirror, "Hello Sasami! I'm so glad you've returned!"

            "Mire!" I shouted happily running up to her.

            "And look!" She exclaimed, "You've brought a friend! She's that girl that was with your sister right?"

            I nodded happily, "Mire? Do you think we could go back to your ship for awhile?"

            "Sure Sasami! Do you want to have fun?" 

            "Yeah!"

            "Hold on tight, ok?" Mire gestured to Ryoko, "And you hold on to Sasami's hand."

            Suddenly, a light surrounded us and we were pulled through my mirror and onto Mire's ship.

            Immediately I rushed up to the picture of Mire and grabbed it, only to notice that now, I was on the picture! The thought that I was included in her memories made me smile.

            "Something is wrong with this picture!" I announced pretending to be concerned.

"What?" Mire looked at it, "I like it with you there too! You gave me such warm feelings…warm memories."

            "I have an idea!" Ryoko announced, "Why doesn't Mire look through the memories of her and Sasami, and then when she is done we can go re-live them with me!"

            "That would be nice," Mire replied sadly, "but I don't know how to do that Ryoko…"

            "Just go in the picture!" I said happily, "Like you went into my mind to find my garden on Jurai!"

            "Oh, okay…" Mire did as she was told. There was a flash of light and Mire emerged from the picture slowly, no longer transparent.

"I remember now!" Mire exclaimed, "I'd better go find my mother and father, they must be worried…"

"Mire…" Ryoko trailed off.

"Mire it's been at least a hundred years since you were captured, your parents have already passed away." I said solemnly. 

Mire gasped and a few tears flowed down her cheeks, "But where will I go now that my parents are dead?"

I whispered my idea to Ryoko and she agreed, "Why don't you join us Mire? We're Space Pirates now!"

"Space Pirates?" Mire was confused, "I thought you were a princess!"

"Being a princess is boring," I replied truthfully, "You always have to be prim and proper! When you're a space pirate you get to have fun!"

"Yeah…I know what you mean…well…I guess…I'm in!"

**---Tenchi's House, No one's POV---**

            Back at the Masaki Residence Ayeka was starting to get worried. Really, she wasn't a horrible person; she just wanted Tenchi and thought that was the only way to win his heart. Ayeka was pondering her actions today.

"Maybe I shouldn't have framed Ryoko," Ayeka thought, "I was stooping to _her _level, quite embarrassing really. And to think that I dragged Sasami into this ordeal as well! My poor, dear Sasami, stuck with that horrible space rubbish. It's unimaginable! I bet Sasami-chan is regretting her decision already."

"Ayeka?" Tenchi got her attention.

"Yes Tenchi-sama?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight with me to a restaurant or something," Tenchi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"L-like a date?" Ayeka asked excitedly.

"No, all the other girls are coming actually. Heh heh…"

"Oh," Ayeka's disappointment was very obvious.

"Well you know how it's kinda been boring around here since…uh…you know."

"We can have fun without space trash floating around Tenchi!" Ayeka said cheerfully.

Tenchi was enraged. He wasn't sure why, but when Ayeka ever referred to Ryoko as space trash or any other insult he always became angry with Ayeka, even though Ryoko was doing the same thing back to Ayeka. It wasn't that he didn't care about Ayeka. He did, like a sister. He thought of most of the girls as family. Ryoko was different however. He didn't know how to describe her; it was like something he had never felt before.

            "I'd prefer you didn't say such things about Ryoko, even when she is not here," Tenchi replied coldly.

            Ayeka was taken aback by Tenchi defending Ryoko, "Of course Tenchi-sama, if that is what you wish."

            Ayeka was now frightened. It occurred to her that possibly, by making Ryoko leave, she had made the bond between Ryoko and Tenchi stronger than before. 

            "But if I tell Tenchi, he will dislike me and make me leave the Masaki Residence!" Ayeka realized.

**---A Bar in an unknown part of the galaxy, Sasami's POV---**

            "C'mon, you can try a sip if ya like! It's got carrots in it!" Ryoko held out her glass towards Ryo-ohki.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki lapped most of the drink up.

Ryoko laughed, "That was my fifth anyway, I can get more!"

"Can I have some apple juice?" I asked the bartender.

"Apple Juice? Sure kid." The bartender answered as Mire tapped my shoulder.

            "Make that two!" I called to him.

            Our apple juices came soon after, and Mire and I decided to talk.

            "So where do you guys live anyways?" Mire asked.

            "Onboard Ryo-ohki," I answered simply.

            "You don't have a home?" she asked.

            "Well…I used to…never mind. I do have the palace on Jurai," I answered, deciding to leave out the Masaki Home. 

            "Oh, do you want to go sing some karaoke?" Mire asked.

            "There's a karaoke box? I thought that was a professional artist over a galactic radio. I wonder who the singer is…" I answered. My back was turned to the stage and I didn't feel like turning around. I wasn't actually that interested, even though the singer did very well on her song. She started a new song and I listened happily, even though the song nearly brought tears to my eyes.

(Translation at the bottom)

"sotto mezameru

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

'ato sukoshi' to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute

itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no

aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni

tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

 moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara

toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai

'bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru' to

wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi

dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte

kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru

egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute

matte-iru watashi wa yamete

'CHANSU' wo tsukamu yo

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de kokoro ga

tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa

kanarazu todoku you ni

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la..."

"That's Ryoko singing!" Mire shouted. I turned around to reveal Ryoko bowing. Her expression was happy, but you could tell that on the inside, she was crying.

A/N:Okay, for those of you that want the translation to the song, here it is. It's from Inu-Yasha, great anime I highly recommend it to all who haven't heard about it. 

My Will

Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting

and seize my "chance."

I think of you,

and I feel like that alone is enough

to make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday

it definitely will...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...


End file.
